Remember?
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: After decomissioning you loose all your memories of the KND, friends and people you loved in it. Four years after decomissioning and will the beloved pairings start to remember? Three Shot, one for each pairing. 2/5 3/4 86/60  What will make them remember
1. Chapter 1 Nerds and Cheerleaders

**I'm super excited about this new three shot.**

**Please review :)**

**I own nothing**

When I think of Abby Lincoln I don't think head cheer leader.

And when I think Abby Lincoln I don't think about a snotty girl worse than Cree.

I often ponder these things about her.

I have memories, they have something to do with this red hat I've had stuck in my locker since forever. Something about the faint smell of her perfume on it sends me spiraling and I always keep it around even though I can't remember how I even got it.

Once in blue moon I'll have a dream, more of a nightmare, of a million kids on the moon and she gave me this hat right before disappearing into a weird machine.

I would ask someone about it but you can't go around talking crazy when you're in robotics. I've been in the club making robots since forever. I can't explain why I'm so drawn to them.

"Hoagie can you pass me a saw?" Bartie asked. I flashed him a smile before reaching for my tool box on the floor. Bartie was like my best/only friend.

"Ah hem!" She coughed loudly entering the room. I could tell by the way she walked she wanted another favor.

"Yes?" I asked not looking up from the small bot I had been working on.

"Gilligan!" she yelled having her boyfriend grab me, forcing me to face her.

"What?" I asked. This was routine for her, the two of them would come in here. She was still wearing her blue cheer leading outfit straight from practice with her face covered in more makeup then a clown. Her hair was curled professionally, was it any question that she ruled the school.

"How is my robot that's going to do my homework coming?" she asked with a smirk. I was thin now, better then I still wear pilot glasses, for as long as I could remember. Her boyfriend kept me in tight grip, he was too strong.

As mean as Abigail was I didn't hate her. She was like a part of me…I couldn't explain why I felt like that but I did. I saw the good in her.

"I can't do it! Its umpossible!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"It's _impossible," _she must've been the first popular girl to be honors classes.

"The point is it can't be done."

"Look Mate, my girlfriend doesn't like lies."

"I'm not lying!" I protested, "I don't even have plans for such a project."

Abby smiled in a way that always led to no good. She looked around the classroom, all the nerds hiding behind desks in the science room.

"Wallabee," she smiled to her boyfriend, "Ask Tommy if he knows,"

"Not my little brother!" I exclaimed as the Australian let go of me walking toward the cowering nerds. My brother being one of them.

"Where are the plans?" he asked with his thick accent. I never understood what Abby saw in that guy.

"In…..H-hoagie's locker," he cried, he was fourteen but still so afraid of everything.

Abby and Wally ran for the hallway, I scrambled to get there before them.

Wally punched the locker until it finally opened, leaving a few dents in it.

"Here it is!" Wally exclaimed. He took the plans and pretended to read over them, I don't think he can read.

"What's this?" Abby asked picking up the red hat off the floor.

I wasn't the fastest runner but when I finally got close I tripped on a text book and knocked into her.

"Abby?" I asked getting up from the floor, in the fall I knocked the red hat onto her head. I can't even explain how that happened.

"Hoagie?" She rubbed her head. The hat still on top, she sat on the floor. I offered my hand to her.

She stood up and once I got a good look at her my head began to hurt, years of lost memories suddenly rushing back. I held my head. She did the same.

When the pain stopped I looked up and she was smiling at me.

"You still have my hat from when I gave it to you at decommissioning?" she asked, a tear in her eye. I never thought I'd seen Abby Lincoln cry but then again I never thought I'd see her dating Wally(-Wait what! I'll come back to that later) and dressed like she is.

"You want me to beat the crud outta this nerd?" Wally asked his _girlfriend._

Abby smiled at him and slapped him in the face.

"Go kiss numbuh three or something!" She yelled grabbing my hand and leading us down the hall, still wearing the hat.

"Who?" he asked, a pink spot the shape of Abby's hand left on his face.

"We have four years of puns to make up for!" I laughed. She sighed.

"I thought we were having a moment."

"We were?" I asked. She smiled. I leaned in to kiss her and wouldn't you know it-

-She smacked me with her hat.

Then she kissed me.

**I've already written chapter two**

**Wally: What?**

**Kuki: Huh?**

**Nigel: I'm not in this!**

**Me: Sorry Nigie, you're in the GKND**

**Nigel: don't call me Nigie.**

**Me: I actually wrote a 3/4 chapter first but wanted to start out with a different pairing.**

**Hoagie: *blushes***

**Abby: *smacks Hoagie with her hat***

**Wally: So how many reviews are you asking for?**

**Me: five.**

**Kuki: Five! That's a lot!**

**Me: Yes but trust me when I say it's good.**

**Wally: Wait…I was Numbuh five's boyfriend**

**Kuki: :(**

**Abby: Ew!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 More Hate then anything

**I got this idea from my school. So enjoy**

**I own nothing!**

**Wally: whoa, whoa, whoa**

**Me: What?**

**Kuki: You didn't get five reviews**

**Me: So you don't want to read the 3/4 chapter?**

**Wally: WHAT?**

**Me: I've said too much**

**This time it would be awesome if you review**

**Thank you people you who did**

"Shut up Wallabee!" She yelled across the classroom, her voice like a screeching banshee. My hands couldn't fly to my ears fast enough.

"Make me Sanban!" I yelled; my face red from anger.

"I will!" she asked standing up from her seat. Our bickering wasn't uncommon everyone in the classroom either ignored it or encouraged it.

"Is Wally bothering you?" Miss Jones asked. Little miss perfect shook her head yes.

"I'll kill you!" I snapped back at her pushing my desk back as I stood up.

"Wally, be quiet and sit down!" our teacher snapped, waving her finger at me from her desk. "We do not make threats in this classroom!"

"It's not a threat," I muttered sitting back down in my seat, "It's a promise."

Another detention. I didn't mind. this detention wouldn't take place until Monday. This teacher couldn't ruin my weekend.

She didn't really mind if we talked while doing our work but our yelling from the other side of the high school class room really got her goat. I was a main target for trouble making because apparently I have a record from elementary school, honestly I can't remember. Sanban was always getting me in trouble, never in trouble herself.

The Japanese girl gave a victory smirk as she went back to coloring in a rainbow dorkies coloring book. She's seventeen. Has she always been this way?

I couldn't stand her. Some days she just wasn't tolerable. I wouldn't fight a girl but I may fight a demon. It wasn't always like this. I only met her when I was thirteen, right after my birthday, but right from the start, with her big stupid grin on her face she tried to insist we were friends. She followed me around! She was like a cruddy stalker. She even climbed in my window and tried to tell me some nonsense about me and her. I didn't listen.

Eventually she stopped. When she turned thirteen she stopped trying to be my friend. Every time I ask her about it or bring it up she gives me a confused look and denies everything. After that we were what we were destined to be.  
>Mortal enemies.<p>

She looked over at me for a second and I stuck my tongue out. She gave me the looser sign, I just glared. She thinks I'm such an idiot just because I fail most of my classes and spent every summer in summer school.

I tried to go back to working on the paper in front of me. It wasn't easy with Goody two shoes Sanban walking by to laugh at your answers every couple minutes.

When class was finally over and the last period bell of the day rang I shoved my paper into the bin on the teacher's desk. I headed out the class room with my orange backpack in hand, running as fast as I could toward my locker.

When I got there I frowned. Why? She was there. Some moron in the school put my locker right next to hers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked grimly. I knew the answer but she was taking forever at her locker and I couldn't wait around anymore.

"You have locker four. I'm numbuh three."

"Why did you say it like that?" I asked blowing the blonde hair out of my eyes. She gave me a strange look.

"I have no idea…." She reached into her locker. I shrugged turning the dial to my combination.

_3-4_

Sanban and I have had the same locker numbers since forever and my combination has been that every time. Once peeked over her shoulder and saw hers was 4-3

What is so Magical about those numbers?

It hardly mattered anyway. All that did matter was that today was Friday. Two days until I would have to deal with the witch (Hoagie: Nice save. Me: Shh!) I reached into my bag and pulled out a paper with a bunch of red marks on it. I shoved into my messy locker but not before little miss perfect got a glance at it.

"Ya know Wally if you weren't such a moron maybe you'd get better grades in social studies," She said without looking up from her locker. The second she moved her hand out of it I slammed it shut. The entire hall grew silent and multiple eyes shot in our direction.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" She exclaimed, "You could've shut it on my hand!"

"If only I had!" I shouted with my Australian accent, "Maybe that wouldn't shut you up," I muttered the last part but apparently she still heard it because next she took her left hand and slapped me straight across the face.

And echoing of _oohs _could be heard through every hall. Word of the goody, goody slapping me spread fast. I'm not sure how fast but I did know there was some kid running around screaming it.

This wasn't the first time a girl had slapped me, just ask my ex, Abby, but this was the first one to make me mad enough to hit her back.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the school…**

"Did you hear?" the kid asked breathing heavily.

"Hear what?" Hoagie asked.

"Wally and Kuki are gonna fight!" The kid with orange hair exclaimed.

"What?" Abby asked tipping her hat,

"Are you sure?" Hoagie asked letting go of Abby's hand. The boy nodded and ran off.

**Back with Wally…**

No one was more surprised that I did that then me. Everyone in the hall was silent. Her hand flew to the red bruise on her skin, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. No one has been this surprised since Abby completely changed her look out of the blue after we broke up; she also started seeing that guy from the mathletes or something.

I guess what was most surprising about this was that for some reason people thought I was in love with this girl, they said I used to be so in love with her but I don't know what the crud they are talking about. She and I have always been enemies.

Sanban glared at me, the frown gone from her face, replacing it with a cold soulless glare. She reached over to her locker, ripping the door from it hinges and hitting me over the head with it, I ducked quickly avoiding the collision but still falling over.

I leaped up from the floor, glaring coldly at the girl as I felt my head throb from the fall. I shoved her onto the cold floor. Kids around us cheered like crazy. Sure it was going to be hard to get a date after beating up a girl but I couldn't think of that. I needed to put her in her place.

Then like some sort of ninja she jumped and flew through the air landing behind me. Pulling a ruler from her pocket she struck my back.

"Ow!" I exclaimed turning around and punching the air in her direction as she dodged me. Eventually I got fed up. I snatched her wrist and pushing her back up against the lockers. With a single smirk I held her there while I unlocked my locker. When it was open I pulled it open all the way it smacked into the side of her head. In a split second she grabbed my ear and pulled me into the door smacking both our heads into it at once.

I rubbed my eyes. I couldn't see much else besides the blurriness of all it all. I could hear the faint sound of cheery but it was like I was in an echoed room or something, not actually there.

Then I actually saw an angel. Probably the prettiest girl I ever saw. She had raven black hair and sparkling eyes. When my vision cleared I realized that the angle was actually Sanban. She was still and leaning on the lockers, her eyes were closed tight, my body was on hers as I was about to slip out of consciousness, my face was right in front of hers but before I could check if she was okay I got a head ache.

It wasn't just any cruddy headache it was a full migraine. The worst one I've ever had. I used to get them when trying to think about my past since it had still been a mystery to me. But this was worse. When the pain finally ended I opened my eyes. She had her eyes open too but the way I looked into her eyes and suddenly my mind flooded with thoughts.

"Kuki?" a voice asked. It only took me a second to realize it was my own voice.

"Wally?" she asked, her lip quivering.

Something came over me, four years of forgotten memories and lost love. I kissed her. Against the school lockers in the middle of the hallway after school hours with at least twenty kids watching and one recording it for YouTube.

As we kissed in the middle of the hall all the memories came flooding back to me. I remembered meeting in Artic training and that time we danced at the delightful's house. I also remembered the bad times like when I chickened out of doing this when I was decommissioned.

Then it struck me. I slapped Kuki Sanban.

When the kiss finally broke I stood all the way up and she did the same. People cheered. I looked into the crowd and saw Hoagie and Abby smirking at us and-

No POV

And he turned bright, bright red.

Wally's POV

I do not turn red!

Anyway though I could tell by their faces that everything was going to be like the old days. And then I looked at the Japanese girl whom I had my arm around and I realized things were better than before.

"What is going on here!" Miss Jones came back, "Everyone get on your buses!"

"Is Wally bothering you?" She asked Kuki once the hall was mostly cleared. She looked up at me.

"Why would he?" She asked with a smile kissing me on the cheek. She took my hand and pulled me toward Hoagie and Abby who were waiting for us.

"Wait…What?"

**And that is my Wally and Kuki chapter Yay!**

**Wally: Kuki acting like a ninja? Yeah right.**

**Kuki: *hits Wally with nun chucks***

**Wally: OW! Cruddy girl.**

**Me: In case you are wondering Kuki got her memory back too.**

**Wally: Well why didn't you just say that?**

**Me: Because I wanted it be all be in your point of view.**

**Wally: But—**

**Me: Shut it Wally I know it switched views once but shut up!**

**Kuki: Review!**

**Wally: Wait a minute…Where did you get this story idea from. I wouldn't smack Kuki!**

**Me: A boy and a girl got into a fight in my school and I thought about what if they used to be in love with each other but forgot and then this was born.**

**Wally: *blushes* I DON'T BLUSH and we don't like each other. Right Kuki?**

**Kuki: Yeah Wally doesn't blush….**

**Wally: Yeah-wait…Does that mean you-**

**Me: And that's all the time we have for today!**

**Wally: Wait!**

**-End Transmission-**


End file.
